


The Crash of Lightning and the Spark of Electricity

by fromxthexashes



Series: From The Ashes [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Phobias, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromxthexashes/pseuds/fromxthexashes
Summary: Set some time after This Life is Overwhelming and I'm Ready for the Next One, Logan comforts Jean through a thunderstorm that has her scared.Please note that I have made another "work" entitled Prompts for which you can leave your requests for this universe in. I do look at and respond to nearly all my comments on all my works. Please feel free to leave a prompt there!





	The Crash of Lightning and the Spark of Electricity

_**CRACK!** _

 

Jean snuggled closer to Logan, clutching at his arm as lightning flashed and thunder snapped just outside their room. Logan chuckled at Jean's childish fears before setting down his book,  _The Art of War_ , to hold the typically fierce and rational redhead close in his strong arms. She could never truly justify her fear of thunderstorms beyond a survival simulation she had done by herself. She had been caught outside of shelter in a fearsome storm, and nearly died. Ever since then, the sound of thunder (when not controlled by Ororo) shook her to her core. It didn't matter though, as her love's arms encased her closer in an embrace that had been started long before the storm.

 

Logan laughed softly, tucking some of her long crimson strands of hair behind her hear. She was so innocent and child-like in some manners, but she never ceased to amaze him, or teach him something new with wise words that she never quite realized. He learned many things about her, mostly about her ideals, not all of which he might have agreed with, but he'd always respect the lengths to which she'd go to defend them. She looked up at him with wet green eyes and a quivering lip she just never stopped chewing on when she was nervous.

 

He gently pried her lips from her mouth, smiling at how she got her already full lip swollen. Leaning down, he softly captured her lips with his own, growling in warning as she leaned further and further into him. He was her safe haven, just as she was his. He wouldn't have it any other way as he deepened the kiss. Her response led to him projecting thoughts of just what he felt like doing to her to make her forget about the storm, along with the thought of how safe he wanted to make her feel. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot was actually something I had written from when I was a teen for Jean and Logan. However, I've tweaked it slightly to fit into the From the Ashes universe.


End file.
